


Darkness on the Edge of Town

by Jtargaryen18 (snowqueen79), snowqueen79



Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Dark intentions, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/Jtargaryen18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/snowqueen79
Summary: Charles Blackwood is waiting.
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Darkness on the Edge of Town

“I can give you a ride home.”

Her pink-painted lips curved into a nervous smile.

_Do I make you nervous, honey?_

The hem of her innocent, baby-blue dress just brushed the fender of his car. Her eyes were wide, the shiny curls of her hair just reached the soft, fuzzy sweater she wore. Her slender hands twisted in front of her in a ceaseless motion.

“Thank you, but I’m fine walking,” she told him politely. “Have a good evening, Mr. Blackwood.”

“It’s Charles,” he called, watching as she slowly turned and started walking away from him up the sidewalk. He could just make out the curve of her ass in the pleated skirt she wore, swaying gently as she moved.

She didn’t look back at him. No, she didn’t dare. And that was the best part.

Charles knew she was afraid of him. He _wanted_ it that way.

Grinning, he made his way into the café, grabbed up the paper another patron left behind, and seated himself at the counter. He’d let her make it home, calm down. She wouldn’t forget about him, _no_. But she’d relax.

Black coffee and a cigarette were bitter appetizers next to the sweetness she promised. He consumed them as he mindlessly scanned the shallow news printed on cheap paper. Charles’ mind wasn’t on it.

He thought about _her_ , knowing she’d talk to her mother when she reached their quaint little house on the edge of town. She’d hug her little sister when she got in. She’d help with dinner – _such a good girl_ – and the three of them would talk about their days around the table.

There was no man of the house. The father was gone. Just three pretty birds in their cottage singing their songs each day, flying on dutiful wings.

Did she think about _him_? Did she regret turning him down?

_Again._

Paying his check, Charles grinned at the waitress who watched him with wary eyes. He understood. He’d been there well over an hour. 

Everywhere he felt suspicious eyes on him as he climbed into his car. They couldn’t wait for him to leave. That had him chuckling as he cranked up the engine and headed in her direction.

That was just fine. He couldn’t wait to get to _her_.

It was just a short walk from the woods where he hid the car to the edge of her modest garden. It was so cool, green, and sweet with the sun setting and the kiss of autumn in the air. How many evenings had he spent just like this? Him lurking in the shadows, watching as she walked out into the birth of another night?

She’d wander out, her eyes filled with stars and dreams until she reached the cracked stone fountain she kept filled with clean water. Next to it she’d sit, wishing for whatever pretty birds hoped for like Cinder-fucking-rella until night really began to bloom. Until the darkness grew.

But his pretty bird didn’t understand. She truly had nothing to fear from darkness itself.

It was what was _in_ the darkness. _Him_.

Tonight, she wouldn’t be running back inside the safety of her nest.

Tonight, darkness came to claim her.

All Charles had to do was wait.


End file.
